marcosatsufandomcom-20200214-history
Pcuspard
This is one of the people who has collabed with Marcos at some point. "Hey everybody, it's Pcuspard!"-his opening statement in every Patric vs Gaming episode. "Okay, so..."-how he starts literally almost every sentence. * History Pcuspard is an amatuer reviewer on the website known as Youtube. He started back in 2009 with random vlog videos that were terrible so he decided to get a new start. He chronicles his real beginning in 2015. * Gamer vs MLP (Dead) Pcuspard for some reason was into My Little Pony Friendship is Magic for the timespan between 2012-2016 and decided to do a crappy review series of it. His reviews were thankfully deleted because they either were pointless recaps with a male with a girl's voice in the background, or just him saying they were just good, over and over and over again. As he grew up, he realized that, "Hey, these videos suck." So he deleted them and they are nowhere to be seen. * Patric vs Gaming (Ongoing) Pcuspard began this series with Legend of Zelda the Wind Waker, and as of June 8th, 2017 has released 22 more reviews afterwards, and every new opening he makes, starts up a new season. Ever since starting a new upload schedule, these reviews come out on the last/fourth week of every month. The games he has played are: * Season 1 Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Mega Man Battle Network Series Mother 3 The 3D Sonic Games Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney Trilogy Professor Layton vs Phoenix Wright Ace Attory Apollo Justice Ace Attorney+Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney: Dual Destinies Link: The Faces of Evil * Season 2 HyperDimension Neptunia Re;Birth 1 Pokemon Red/Blue/Yellow Pokemon Gold/Silver/Crystal Pokemon Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Mega Man Starforce Trilogy * Season 3 HyperDimension Neptunia Re;Birth 2/Re;Birth 3 MegaDimension Neptunia VII Super Mario World Pokemon Diamond/Pearl/Platinum Pokemon BW/B2W2 Pokemon X/Y Pokemon Sun/Moon Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks Fire Emblem Fates HyperDimension Neptunia: Producing Perfection *HyperDevotion Noire: Goddess Black Heart (feat. Hannah Rite) *HyperDimension Neptunia U Action Unleashed/MegaTagmension Blanc + Neptune vs Zombies * 1 Minute Anime Reviews (Ongoing) This was made because Pcuspard had anime opinions on one seemingly sleeper hit, Gonna Be a Twintail, and he wanted to talk about it. While original scarcely making these videos, since starting the new upload schedule, he releases on of these videos in the first week of every month. The reviews he has done are: Gonna Be A TwinTail Pokemon Origins Pokemon the Original Series Pokemon Advanced Generation HyperDimension Neptunia the Animation Monster Musume: Daily Life With Monster Girls! Pokemon Diamond and Pearl Pokemon Best Wishes Pokemon XY(and Z) SacAnime Special Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid (Not a 1 Minute) Familiar of Zero (Not a 1 Minute) Monster Musume OVAs *Source vs Adapt: Neptunia the Animation * Nerd Complains About Toku (Ongoing) This series was made in 2014 with a crappy Kamen Rider Decade review, that hasn't been deleted because it's the second highest viewed video on his channel. It was also this series that he was able to gain a new audience with the help of his friend, Marcosatsu. This series has begun to be largely experimental. Since the upload schedule being added, he releases these videos during the second week of every month. The videos he's made here are: Super Hero Time Episode 1: Kamen Rider Decade Nerd Complains About Kamen Rider Taisen Everything Wrong With Gaim's Side Melons feat. Pcuspard (on Marcosatsu) Everything Wrong With Gaim's Side Bananas feat. Pcuspard (on Marcosatsu) Did You Know Toku: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Top 5 Least Favorite Kamen Rider Final Forms Commentary: Lemon Juice and Hell Fruits (commentary on Baron the Toku Legacy) * Cure Sins (Ongoing) This series was recently created by Pcuspard after seeing Marcos's Toku Sins and thinking, "Why has nobody done this with Pretty Cure?" He released his first video, Everything Wrong With Precure All Stars STMM, to a surprise success, as he's gotten about 483 views on it, as it sparked a whole series out of it. This has drips of Marcos's voice in them by Pcuspard asking him to record voice clips to be specially used in the videos. These are released in the third week of every month. The videos he's released are: Everything Wrong With Precure All Stars STMM Everything Wrong With Happiness Charge Precure Everything Wrong With Precure All Stars Haru no Carnival Everything Wrong With Precure All Stars DX Honest Trailer: Fresh Precure the Movie *Everything Wrong With Heartcatch Precure the Movie * But Nep Nep (Ongoing) This is just a random assortment of videos Pcuspard makes with the Neptunia franchise attached to them. These videos release randomly. The videos are: We Are Number One But Nep Nep EXCITE But Nep Nep When Nobody Understands Your Nep Nep CyberDimension Neptunia But Ex-Aid How Are Neptunia Makers Licensed? (feat. ProtoDubs) *I Can't Defeat Rei Ryghts (feat. Cayman Roader) *Did You Know Gaming? HyperDimension Neptunia (feat. TheNebuLord) * Countdowns (Ongoing) These videos can correlate into any of the previously mentioned series on this page, but have their own category for the different videos. Depending on the topic, these could replace a video in the previous series in the schedule. These lists have lately had Honorable Mentions of entries chosen by Pcuspard's friends including TheNebulord, 24Zony, Baron the Toku Legacy, and in the future, GalaxyDuck. The videos are: Top 9 Sailor Senshi Top 10 HyperDimension Neptunia Characters Top Ten Video Game Franchises Top 5 Least Favorite Kamen Rider Final Forms (Remember hearing that?) Top 5 Least Favorite Neptunia Characters *Top 10 Favorite Playable Neptunia Characters * Commentaries These videos were made after Pcuspard saw the reception of his commentary on Baron the Toku Legacy, and he thought, "Hey, why the NEP not? Criticism is a good thing. I doubt I'll EVER become a bandwagon." He said waiting eventually for the day he gets commentated on. Instead of using his normal avatar for these types of videos, he tends to use Miia of the Monster Musume franchise as an avatar. Though he has clarified that he will be using different avatars for Co-Ops and One Shots. These are released randomly with no set schedule in mind, and are also done to give some variety to the Seasons Pcuspard makes. The videos in this category are: Lemon Juice vs Hell Fruits (Baron the Toku Legacy) Avatar: Pcuspard The Eryizo Question Mark (Eryizo) Avatar: Miia Nep Pissed Noire Off (FutabaOracle) Avatar: Miia Pcuspard 2017: The Ego's Rant (Egoraptor) Avatar: Miia *The Sonic Adventure Grave Digger (NicePasta) Avatar: Compa. Co-Op Partner: TheNebuLord (as Neptune) * Trivia -Pcuspard constantly states that he has a "fucked up mind" mostly due to his largely unpopular opinions on certain franchises and TV Shows. For example, he's able to enjoy Metroid Other M, Kamen Rider Kiva, Happiness Charge Precure, Mahoutsukai Precure, Sailor Moon Crystal, Sword Art Online, and (to an extent) Paper Mario Sticker Star, Thor, and yet is able to hate beloved series such as Mega Man Battle Network, Metroid Prime, Call of Duty(before it was cool) Frozen, DC Extended Universe Movies, Mega Man Legends, Steven Universe, Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid, and Undertale. -Pcuspard has a vast hatred for Kamen Rider Wiki, as stated in several videos, and explains that his problems with it are that, "They just get crap wrong all the time." -Pcuspard has taken inspiration from various internet personalities including, but not limited to, Marcosatsu, Somecallmejohnny, Game Grumps, Dookished, Aznaleb, Starlight Let's Player, Chuggaaconroy, TheTwitGamer, LadyCroft PR, Lost Pause, The Anime Man, Akidearest, Egoraptor, MasterTP10, Galeforce3192, Rion "Rhino" Mills, Doodletones, DigitalTy, AnnabethRide, Silver, PeanutButterGamer, Jontron and the Completionist. -Some of Pcuspard's favorite characters in gaming are Vert of HyperDimension Neptunia, and Camilla of Fire Emblem Fates. He swears to god that he likes them for their kind and nurturing characters and not their breasts. And I don't mean in a faking way. I mean he actually believes that. He says it's pure coincidence. -Pcuspard's least favorite Super Sentai ever made is 2016's Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger. He says this is due to it having all the problems he has of Post Gokai seasons in general. He says they have terrible mechs like Go Busters and ToQger, it puts too much focus on the Red Ranger like Kyoryuger, ToQger and Ninninger, the story they're telling is boring like ToQger and Ninninger, the Sixth Ranger is terrible like ToQger, and the other rangers barely got any development, like ToQger and Ninninger. -As you could probably guess, his least favorite before Zyuohger was released was originally 2014's Ressha Sentai ToQger. -Pcuspard swears to god that he and Vert are essentially the same person, as they are both gamers, both like red and green, are "intelligent" and weak to their desires. Sure it sounds stupid because well, one's a real and husky african american male and the other is a fake, blonde beauty, but you never see the two of them at the same time, do you? -Pcuspard prefers to call the Sixth Rangers of Super Sentai and Power Rangers as Secondary Rangers because they aren't always sixth, for example, Abare Killer was fifth, Beet Buster and Stag Buster were fourth and fifth respectively, and Ryu Commander is tenth. -This extends to the Precure franchise as he considers the Cure who arrives late, but is more important to the plot, such as Shiny Luminous, Milky Rose, Cure Passion, Cure Moonlight, Cure Muse, Cure Echo (even though she never appared in Smile Precure itself), Cure Ace, Cure Fortune, Cure Scarlet, Cure Felice, and Cure Parfait. -If Cure Ace didn't exist, Pcuspard swears that the Secondary Cure of Doki Doki Precure would be Cure Sword instead as she's more important than the others, and she joins the team by episode 6. -Pcuspard's least favorite game company is Capcom with their recent business practices of Street Fighter and Mega Man, as he is not a fan of Street Fighter's constant updating of the numbers as the franchise has been around since the 1980's and yet they've been releasing several games since then and yet they've just released 5 recently, and he is not a fan of four Mega Man games being canceled as well as making Legacy Collection only the original 6 NES games, and not releasing Legacy Collection 2 on the 3DS. -However he has stated that Konami ranks high in that area as well, due to the misstreatment of Kojima, known for the esteem, Metal Gear franchise. -Back when Pcuspard first started, he originally had him, Applejack as a mascot, and a faceless editor, named (random J name). As he's released videos, he's added Sailor Saturn for Sailor Moon related videos, Trucy Wright on "special effects", Nepgear, replacing Random-J-Name as editor, Centorea Shianus replacing Applejack, and Vert as a boss/side mascot. -In recent videos, Pcuspard has hinted that Histoire was a villain. This was shown in the Histoire Trailer as well as in the end of We Are Number One But Nep Nep. He adds this because an original theory back when the first Neptunia was released in 2010, the theory was that Histoire would be the main villain instead of Arofire. -Pcuspard has taken a shine towards "dead franchises" such as Castlevania, Mega Man, Adventure Island, Bomberman, and appreciates franchises that want to build games off of these old franchises, such as Legend of the Dark Witch, and Azure Striker: Gunvolt. -Pcuspard's favorite sitcom is How I Met Your Mother. -Anything listed with "*" is a video that isn't made at the time, and will be removed once the videos are finished and uploaded. -Pcuspard bases his Commentary Avatars on someone who is high ranked in Pcuspard's favorites, but aren't his complete favorite. -However, he uses Compa as an avatar not only to be the name of his treasured army of Chanseys and Blisseys, but also because her character reminds him of a previous relationship he was in, reminding him of the empty loneliness he has in his life. What? Too real?